holtrhulainfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:The Warrior's Beginning (original version)/@comment-2142396-20190104140044/@comment-2142396-20190120125829
Haha, thank you for writing all the stories in Saynaverse! Maybe TWB isn’t as carefully planned as ‘Accused’ or ‘Tears of the Oceans’, but it’s quite fun to read because it’s so different from your first version. And yeah, at this stage, while I do connect with Sayna in some aspect, I simply find other characters to be more interesting personality-wise. But hey, she is just a teen yet, so it’s not surprising that Sayna’s character would be somewhat inconsistent. ;P Oh yes, Verdauga seems to be an amazing character, and I think it would be pretty ironic and sad at the same time to see this military genius meet his end at his daughter’s plotting. Oh, there were vermin lords in Mossflower, serving King Martin? I haven't actually thought of what happened to vermin in Mossflower after Verdauga's conquest because I didn't think there were that many vermin in the first place. Now I wonder, were there those who had actually tried to fight Verdauga or had all of them turned to his side? Hmm, now I actually wonder if something similar happened before, Verdauga taking away someone Gingivere cares about after deeming them being 'bad influence'. Gingi must've been so lonely growing up, if that was the case, with no real friends and Tsarmina for sister... Ooh, so Badrang didn't just kill Eostre's father, he captured him and held him imprisoned for some time? Actually, that's even more impressive, as I imagine that keeping a dragon caged would be more difficult than simply bringing it down. Though I think it would be quite ironic if Badrang tried to use the same tactics on Eostre's mother that killed her mate without realizing that they are different subspecies and that pure sunlight wouldn't harm a light dragon. ;P Hmm, when you say that it's taboo for the dragons with opposite elements to interbreed, do you mean it's against the law or that it's simply very rare? Because dragon culture strikes me as very relaxed one so far, with subspecies mingling often, so I didn't think that there are any norms regarding who could marry whom. Ooh, I think I can guess what you are aiming for regarding the fact that a drastic change in mindset would sever Luna's connection with someone. After all, after the battle in Marshank and Rose's supposed death, both Sayna and Tynek are bound to go through a major emotional overhaul, so they wouldn't be the same persons as they were before. ;P Yes, I'm looking forward to seeing you develop Tynek's personality, because at this point he is pretty much a stranger both to Sayna and to the readers. I think I'm still thinking of him as that noble and well-meaning, but aloof warrior that he appeared in your first rewrite, but now I see that his character took on more haunted and dark tones, with his distrust of others and hidden agenda. I can't really blame him, though, his life was pretty rough. :( So Roderick chooses his insults with intention to hit the victim where it hurts most, not because he actually believes in them. In a way, it makes Roderick even worse because he purposefully brings other people down instead of just being a prick. And I'm sorry you had to deal with such a horrible person in your life – I remember you mentioning that Roderick is based on a real person, but I didn't think that things were that bad for you. Sadly, there are people who think that if they have some kind of problem, then everyone else should suffer as well, or who simply make themselves feel better by bringing the others down. :( Anyway, I'm glad that you managed to get away from that toxic person! *hugs*